A conventional method for preparing 1,3-cyclohexanedimethanol is a method of forming dimethyl isophthalate through an esterification reaction of isophthalic acid, and then carrying out a hydrogenation reaction using the same to synthesize 1,3-cyclohexanedimethanol via 1,3-dimethyl cyclohexane dicarboxylate at a considerably high temperature and high pressure. However, these techniques have disadvantages in that they involve complex process steps and require a high pressure and thus are uneconomical.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1991-184928 discloses a method for producing 1,3-cyclohexanedimethanol by subjecting 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylate diethylhexyl to a hydrogenation reaction in the presence of an alkali metal co-catalyst, such as barium, using a copper chromite catalyst. However, this preparation method utilizes 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylate diethylhexyl as a raw material, and thus due to the special nature of raw materials, it is difficult to obtain raw materials, and a down-flow method is employed as a reaction method, which is industrially disadvantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,877,984 discloses a process for the preparation of 1,3-cyclohexane-dimethanol by esterification of isophthalic acid and subsequent hydrogenation. However, there are disadvantages in that the hydrogenation reaction should be carried out sequentially in two steps from the esterified material, and thus the process is complicated and a considerably high pressure and much time are required.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new preparation process technique capable of replacing the process for preparing 1,3-cyclohexanedimethanol conventionally known in the art.